


Office Romance

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Johnlock Trope Challenge "Office Romance", AU where John and Sherlock work in the same hospital. http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them but if I did I would be a lucky, lucky girl

“Mike, I can’t thank you enough for helping me get this job, the only thing you could do to make me happier would be to find me a flatmate that lives nearer to here than I do now” John half joked over a cup of coffee, but he was taken by surprise by the serious look that had came to rest on Mike’s face. He looked as though he was considering a life and death situation before finally letting out a long, deep breath. “I do know someone who works here who is looking for the same thing, but I’m not sure how that would work out.” Mike sounded amused at , more than stressed over, the idea so John gave him the ‘well get on with it’ face. 

John had almost spit his coffee all over poor Mike when he suggested that the mad bloke from the mortuary needed a flatmate. He hadn’t met this Sherlock guy before but he had only been here for a couple weeks and he had heard all sorts of things about him; he even made a nurse cry just yesterday from what he heard from someone else. Her only offense had seemed to be trying to initiate small talk while sharing an elevator, he didn’t think he could live with a man like that. He was about to tell Mike to forget that idea when a frankly gorgeous creature strolled into the hospital cafe and Mike said “Oh there’s Sherlock now!” John was taken aback, he wasn’t sure what he had pictured but it certainly wasn’t the man standing across the room from them. He was tall, handsome, and god those cheekbones were amazing. Before John had time to prepare himself Mike had waved Sherlock over, who then proceeded to ask John “Afghanistan or Iraq?”.

That had been ten months ago and in that time frame John had become ridiculously attached it the strange man that was Sherlock Holmes; it was the way he could pick people apart and know everything about them from the smallest details. John tried to hide the fact that he was slightly interested in something more than just flatmates, but it had done no good. Sherlock had kindly turned him down and said that he was married to his work but after a few months they had formed a bond that went beyond just friendship, though it hadn’t went anywhere physical. 

They were sitting on the couch together watching telly, close but not quite touching, when Sherlock suddenly stated “I heard at work today that you are single.” The sentence seemed straight forward and detached enough, but the older man knew better, he knew that Sherlock was doubting what they had become. If he was being honest with himself John had been meaning to push this conversation for a few weeks now and this just made it easier. He hesitantly put his hand on Sherlock’s thigh and leaned in for a kiss. It seemed strange that they had not done this yet, but it was the most reassuring thing he could think of. The kiss was short and sweet but it was enough to make Sherlock smirk and relax again, this time leaning against John. Taking a deep breath John half whispered "I don't know what this is quite yet but I am happy to keep it just me and you. I want to go further, I want this to be more...I want more of you...but I can wait. You don't have to worry, I'm not running off after anyone else." 

Sherlock made a disapproving noise and huffed "I wasn't worried." The only thing giving away that he was indeed worried and the answer he got was very satisfactory was the lopsided grin he tried to hide in John's shoulder as he relaxed even further onto him.


End file.
